Sometimes, the last thing you want comes in first
by livphobia
Summary: JONAS. Nick is a little too naive and she's a little to much like fire and ice.


**I don't own JONAS in any way or its characters**

**This is my first fan fiction so be kind :) **

**It's just drabble really**

_I've been watching your world from afar,  
I've been trying to be where you are,  
And I've been secretly falling apart._

Strange and Beautiful - Aqualung

The first time he sees her she looks like a wild animal, and he feels like he has imposed on something so personal and yet all she's doing is sitting cross legged in the middle of a park staring up into the sky with a lost forlorn look upon her face. She reminds him of fire and ice trying to combine in the most awkward way, her long red hair looked like flames licking her whole body, too long to control, but her eyes, the moment she sets them upon him are so blue and pale they freeze him, they're so cold and he should of known then she was damned. She gave him a crooked smile her mouth still pursed and got up with such lithe speed he almost missed it and before a second her too thin figure was retreating away from him, lighting a cigarette.

She remembers that day too, she remembers how the sky threatened to rain down on her, and how she wished it would, hoped it could wash away her sins and memories. She remembers her hair tangling around her wrists and sweeping across the grass and how she could feel his eyes burning into her. She didn't want to look at him. Her eyes turned towards him and she saw his innocence, like an angel she remembered thinking, brown curls sitting in just the right way and warm lovely eyes so unlike hers. She couldn't help but think how easy it would be to ruin him, to bring him down from the heavens just so god could weep because of her, she smirked when she saw the silver cross hanging from his neck, oh how god would cry. But not today, before she knew it she was walking away giving away her craving to destroy for a cigarette.

She finds out that he's in some silly band called JONAS, and she smiles because it seems fitting that he would belong to something so perfect and wholesome, she listens to their music but it's not what she likes, there is something to young and light about it and it makes her face grimace at the sweet sappy love songs, because she knows that sort of thing is for the naïve and she stopped being that a long time ago. She likes that someone famous took notice of her, really she would like it if anyone took notice of her the way he did.

He dreams about her, she is so haunting and strange it scares him. She reminds him of the sirens in Greek myths that sang songs to lure people in, but underneath their beauty there was something dark and grotesque about them but he can't help but go back to the place in the park where he saw her and sit in that exact spot, just trying to know what she was thinking.

She remembers the day she saw him imitating her in the park, staring up at the sky the sun shining on his face just the right way. He looked so perfect and unreachable; it made her ache and burn inside. She was angry at him, it was her birthday and he was in the only place she felt right, her place. She walked up behind him; light steps so she could shock him, stop him being so serene, ruin his moment.

'Saint Nicholas you seem to have stolen something from me,' she whispers behind him, watching him jerk his head around a little too fast, and she was smirking again. 'You should move, now. Go run home like a good little boy' she hissed.

Her voice sounded like raspy music, a little too quiet and sharp and just maybe hateful. He stood up softly and quietly feeling a little ashamed as her cold eyes fixated on him. she was so small, and yet her presence seemed to take up the whole park, like she owned everything she touched, her face told tales of a lifetime but she had to be at least a year younger than him.

His warm brown eyes kept staring at her and she hated him so much, like trickling honey, he was too sweet and gooey and she knew she wanted to steal it away. His sweetness, the love god put in him, the love she never received. She stepped closer to him, looking up into his face that seemed so intense like it was carved, she wanted to rip him apart with her nails, tear him down to her level, make him feel despair that he could never forget. She stepped closer, to steal his warmth, so close she could smell the vanilla and cinnamon flavours wafting off him.

She was so close to him, she smelt like winter rain and cigarettes mixed with French perfume, she smelt so different to anyone he knew, it was intoxicating. She was so tainted he could almost taste it, she seemed almost angry at him. Then she was placing a kiss on his lips, drawing his life away, her lips burning his in all the wrong ways but he couldn't pull away.

She kissed him, not opening her mouth, just a slow light stolen kiss, and she could feel his warm life encompass her and she knew it was wrong, it only lasted a couple of seconds only to be broken by her scratching his left arm hard and fast. She stepped away from him, his eyes still closed, confusion sweeping his face.

'Don't come back' she whispered as he looked down at the scratch that was trickling blood down his hand.

The scratch burnt just like her kiss, and he looked at her eyes, there was warmth in them, like she had stolen _his_ warmth for just a little while. He started moving away from her, then he ran, a feet pounding run all the way home. He didn't tell his family how he had got the scratch, it seemed like it was their little secret, it scarred right there on his arm, it was kind of and he wondered whether that was the point, so he couldn't forget her, forever scarred by her and her hate.

She watched the new JONAS film clip, the song she could only guess was about her 'Fire and Ice' he had called it, it was full of confusion and pain that she had created. She smirked to herself, knowing the despair she had given him for a moment that utter confusion in his perfect life. She noticed the scar on his arm when they did a close up of him playing the guitar, a wisp of sadness encompassing her, knowing she had scarred an angel, at least that perfect boy could never forget her. Someone would always remember her.

- So Nick seems a little too perfect to me and it made me wonder what it would be like for him to meet a complete train wreck of a person, someone so completely different from him. tell me what you think :)


End file.
